City of Secrets
by Lee-Annabel
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing. I fell in love with Casandra Clare's books and felt inspired to write about Jace and Clary. I do not own anything. The characters, terms and quotes are solely hers. I have a playlist at /playlist/15111406091
1. Chapter 1

Kiss and Tell

Just three weeks ago, Clary was an only child living with her mother in a Brooklyn neighborhood in New York City. She was taking a summer art class at Tisch before her junior year at Xavier High School. She liked to hang out with her best friend, Simon. And as far as she knew, her father had died in a car accident before she was even born.

Then on one otherwise predictable evening out with Simon, her life was turned completely upside down when she discovered that a magical world exists, one that she would have seen all along if her mother did not have Magus, a warlock, place a spell on her, blocking out her ability to see anything magical around her.

The turning point came one night at an all ages club when she met a boy, a Shadowhunter, named Jace. Not only did he introduce her to the world of fairies, vampires, and werewolves, he also saved her life when a Ravener demon attacked her after her mother was kidnapped. She found herself attracted to this golden haired boy. Through her connection with him she discovered that her father is alive, but he's a complete madman, that her best friend, Simon, accidentally became a vampire, and that he, Jace, is really her brother.

As if all that wasn't enough, Clary then discovers that her mother was kidnapped by her father, Valentine, in his attempt to obtain the Mortal Cup. Even thought her mother, Jocelyn, had placed herself under a spell, Valentine got his hands on the cup and eventually the Mortal Sword. Now this madman was at the Shadowhunter headquarters in Idris. Somehow Clary felt that she could survive this entire fiasco if only she wasn't in love with Jace.

Faced with going to Idris to confront their father, Jace did everything in his power to stop he. Through Clary's unique use of runes she found herself in the Shadowhunter's home land. Once there she accidentally walked in on Jace, finding him in an embrace with another girl. Clary worried that Aline could be the reason he hadn't wanted her go to Idris. Well, she knew there was only one way to find out. She took a deep breath and headed down the hall.

"Jace," Clary peeked her head into his immaculately clean bedroom. He was sitting in the middle of his pristine bed cleaning his stele. "I'm sorry; I can come back later if you're busy."

Jace looked up from under his tousled blond hair, "No, come on in," he said with a grin and patting his blue down comforter indicating he wanted her to sit at his side.

Her bare feet padded across the Oriental rug as she made her way over to him. She was too uneasy to sit beside him, so she just stood, awkwardly, at the foot of the bed. Jace rolled his eyes and patted the mattress with more force. "Come on, I won't bite, hard." He joked.

Hesitantly she climbed onto the bed, not at all sure that he wouldn't bite after she said what she had come to say. "I'm guessing you need to talk to me about something important." His eyes sparkled, becoming more animated as he spoke, "You haven't so much as looked in my direction all day. Honestly, I didn't think you had that much self control, I know how irresistible I can be."

She over looked his remark, "I want to talk to you about this afternoon."

"You mean when you walked in on me kissing Aline?"

"Yeah that, I…"

But he cut her off, placing his hand gently upon her lips. "Clary, I have to apologize. I never meant to hurt you," He said as he let his hand slide from her lips down her neck and left it to rest on her chest.

She could feel the tears burning her eyes. "But Jace, it was wrong of me to just barge in, I feel horrible," she sobbed knowing that the real reason she was crying was because she was hurt, angry even, that he could move on so easily.

He threw his hand in the air, "You. Feel. Horrible? How can you feel horrible? I'm the one who was kissing someone else."

"Yes, but Jace, we're brother and sister, and we can't… "

"No, I know we shouldn't feel the way we do, but we do, and I can't stand being good any more." And with that he wrapped his arms around her, pulled her closer and began to kiss her.

At first Clary gave in to the pure pleasure of Jace's lips moving in rhythm with her own, but as he pressed more tightly the anger began to well up again and she shoved him away with all of her strength.

Looking somewhat hurt, Jace slowly backed away. Then with his usual smirk painted across his face he said, "See, I knew you couldn't resist me."

Clary reached up and whipped the moisture from her cheeks as she slid off the bed and headed for the door. Why did her anger always give her away with tears, she pondered as she headed for the door.

He stood there in front of her, blocking her path. No matter how many times he sped past her she was always amazed at the soundlessness of his movements.

His voice was unruffled, "Now just where do you think you're going?" he asked from underneath his golden curls. "You're not planning on kissing and telling, are you?"

She was outraged, "Is that all you're worried about? You think I'm going to tell Aline…" Her voice rose, she could actually taste the acid as she spoke.

"Clary," Jace interrupted saying her name very slowly. "That's not what I meant at all."

She stood there with her arms crossed, an attempt to hold back her displeasure. "Can I leave now, please?"

"Not until you tell me why you're here," he said, his look penetrating straight into her deepest thoughts.

Seeing him like this made it hard to stay angry. She tried to break the gaze, but the way the light from the chandelier moved across his eyes, they appeared almost golden. She forced her focus back on his face knowing that if she continued staring at his eyes, the truth of how much she loved him would come out of her mouth at a speed she couldn't stop.

"When you say here do you mean 'here' as in your bedroom or 'here' as in the great spiritual question of our purpose here on this planet?" She asked mockingly, remembering a night not too long ago when he asked that same question of her.

A smile crossed his face, knowing that he had been forgiven, he lead Clary back to his bed. "Now, are you going to tell me what's been bothering you?"

Not that she had any dignity left; she still felt fear in letting him know how she really felt. The last time she intended telling Jace how she felt, he had interrupted her and she never let him know what she was really thinking. The thought of what Luke had said to her. '…_if you can't tell the truth to the people you care about the most, eventually you stop being able to tell the truth to yourself_.' She took a deep breath. " I was talking to Sebastian this afternoon," she paused as she looked up from under her lashes, judging his reaction.

"Oh yes, Sebastian, your new best friend." He raised his had dismissively.

Hesitantly she continued, "He was telling me about Steven, the old Inquisitor's son."

"Yes," he said slowly remembering the whole ugly incident with the Inquisitor.

"Well, Sebastian said that Steven was married and that his wife was eight month pregnant when the uprising occurred."

"Why do you want to recapitulate to recapitulate that whole ugly incident?"

"Recapitulate," Clary repeated, that's a big word."

"And I'm a big -"

Clary rolled her eyes.

"Tease, I was going to say tease."

"Of course, you were. Do you want to hear this or should I leave now?"

Watching him as he took his fingers and imitated the turning of a key in front of his lip, Clary proceeded.

"The bodies of both Steven and his wife were burned. She was almost nine months pregnant, but the baby's body was never found." She paused, "Sebastian thinks the baby is still alive, he'd be a bit older than me."

"And is that what you think too, that the baby survived?"

"Oh Jace, I just want to consider all the possibilities. You could be - "But she couldn't bring herself to finish the sentence, to actually say it out loud

Becoming uncharacteristically quiet Jace lay back on his pillow, exhaling deeply. "I'm really tired; I'd like to get some sleep now if you don't mind."

Clary knew that was her cue to leave. She didn't want to push him too far, not tonight, not after he had kissed her. She quietly slipped off the bed and left the room.

Clary stood in the dark hall with her cheek pressed against the door. If she had only known that Jace had followed her and was standing just on the other side of the cold door with his forehead and hand on only inches away from her, longing for her touch.


	2. Chapter 2

The Oracle

He didn't sleep, instead he wandered the great house and property trying to sort out the conversation he had with Clary. He never allowed anyone to see him this vulnerable; all he could think about was going to her. He wanted to be with her, like he had never wanted to be with another person. Maybe she was right. Maybe he wasn't Valentine biological son. He longed to know the truth, but was there time?

In Clary's dreams she saw Jace walking across a sun drenched field. He was dressed all in white, his silver scars showing from under his shirt. She watched as he came closer, his downy covered wings spread as he reached for her. She could feel her feet lifting off the ground. The sensation of flying made her a bit dizzy so she buried her face in his chest. He smelled, fresh like a combination of detergent and sunshine. She slowly opened her eyes meeting his gaze. This had to be the place she belonged, in his arms, but how could she prove Jace wasn't her brother? Mangus had mentioned he was going to do some investigating. Maybe they could find an answer.

Clary got up early and took a shower to wash away the delusions from last nights dream. As she stepped out of the shower she heard a loud knock on her door. Who could be awake at this hour? She wondered as she wrapped a towel around herself and hurried to the door.

Jace greeted her with a smile, "How did you know it was me?"

"I didn't," she sounded irritated. "How could I have known you'd be banging my door down at this hour?"

"Then why did you come to the door half naked, if not for my sake?"

"I just got out of the shower."

Snapping his fingers, "Damn, I'm too late, then."

"I'm closing the door now," she replied, but he already had his foot in the room.

The corners of him mouth curled up, "I can't believe I'm about to say this but, get dressed."

She tried to shove him out the door but he was too strong. Looking around, he said, "I'll wait." Then he plopped down on her unmade bed reclining with her sketch pad in his hand. Clary grabbed her jeans and a tank top as she hurried into the bathroom to get dressed.

The sun looked like a hazy ball glowing in the sky. It was still stifling hot even in late September.

"Where are we?" Clary asked, looking around at the grass burned by the summer heat.

"I wanted to take you to the holy Nemus, it's a woodland oak grove, just on the other side of the fence." Jace raised his hand to shield his eyes. "The gate should be around here somewhere."

"What's so special about a bunch of oak trees?" Clary wondered as she stumbled behind him.

"Surely you've studied woodland folklore in school."

Every so slightly, she shook her head, "No, I don't think they covered that in the tenth grade."

"What are they teaching kids … Ah, there it is." Changing his direction he began clumping through the crackling waist high weeds. Clary continued to follow without saying a word.

She remained behind him, casting a shadow on his back as he used his stele to unlock the gate. She noticed that his shirt was plastered to his skin. She could see his muscles flexing as he unwrapped the chain. She exhaled deeply and tried to look away.

When she turned her head back to face him he was hovering over her, the corners of his lips turned up into a sly smile. He raked his hands through his damp curls, "Well come on, it's just a bit further."

Clary had to practically run to hear what Jace was saying, "The oak is a scared tree. Both witches and fairy folk believe that it is a sort of bridge between the worlds, but that's not why were here. I want to pose a question to the oracle …" His voice faded the further away he got from her.

Trying to catch her breath Clary stopped to lean against a tree. Jace swung around, grabbing her, knocking both of them to the ground. She started to scream, but he had his hand clamped down tight over her mouth. With his other hand he was signaling her to be quite. Slowly he moved his hand away from her mouth.

"What's going on?" She whispered.

"I saw someone moving over there, behind that quercus." Jace pointed to the large oak tree in the center of the grove.

Clary slowly lifted her chin up just in time to see a tall, slender figure wearing shinny red pants, a black ruffled shirt, with spiky hair circle the tree. Feeling relived that it wasn't a demon she started to stand, but Jace jerked her arm back down. "What's wrong? It's just Mangus." She hissed.

"I know, but what's he doing here?" His voice was low.

"Oh, I hadn't thought of that." She paused and then leaned toward him, "I don't even know what we're doing here."

"Sh, stay right here." And with that, he proceeded to crawl on his hands and knees through the tall grass."

Clary rolled over and looked up at the leaves blowing in the slight breeze. She must have dozed off because the next thing she knew Jace and Mangus were positioned above her. Jace's head was blocking out the sun, his golden curls glowed with light like an angles halo. She tried to capture that moment in her mind, to draw him later in her other sketch book, the one he'd never seen.

"Wake up sleepy head." Jace said as he reached a hand down to help her up. "Mangus and I have been busy while you were napping."

Clary got up on her own; ignoring Jace's hand. She greeted Mangus with a nod and turned her face toward the sky. The warmth of the sun bathing her freckled skin, "So what did I miss?" She asked to no one in particular.

"Well," Mangus began, "Jace sat in the shade while I spoke with the oracal." He cut a sideway glare at Jace. "It seems that there are some discrepancies."

"Discrepancies?" Clary asked as she whirred around, "What sort of discrepancies?"

"The oracle doesn't seem to think I'm Jocelyn's son, but he didn't say Valentine wasn't my father." Jace spoke with out looking at Mangus.

"Well, if I'm not needed here, I'll be on my way." Mangus snapped." I have a bone to pick with a certain dark haired young man who hasn't seen fit to return any of my calls."

He turned and disappeared into the thick grove of trees as if he had never been there.

"What's with him?" Clary queried as she hurried to keep up with Jace who was walking off in the opposite direction.

"Oh he's got his wand all in a tizzy because Alec won't talk to him." Jace said tiredness creeping into his voice.

"I kind of figured that, but why is he mad at you?"

A grinned crossed his face, "Haven't you guessed yet?" He had stopped and was waiting for her to catch up.

"No, what are you talking about?" Clary squinted as she tried to look up into Jace's eyes.

"Alec is in love with me. Mangus is just jealous." His tone seemed superior, like he enjoyed having everyone regard him as a treasured object.

"I don't know Jace, he looked really mad…" Clary had to yell because Jace had taken off through the field in a straight run.

"Let hurry," He called back over his shoulder, "I don't want to be out here when the sun sets, the fair folk won't be happy about us being out in their woods."

After some time Jace slowed to a walk since Clary wasn't able to keep up with his pace. Not a single word was spoken even though Clary had a hundred questions whirling around in her head. She got the feeling Jace didn't want to talk about what the oracle had said.

They made it back to the property just as the sun was setting, "Were we really out there all day?" Clary asked out of breath.

"Yeah, well some of us didn't lie around and sleep the afternoon away." Jace snapped.

"I'm sorry, did I miss something? Why are you so angry?" her words were crisp.

"I'm not mad at you," but she could hear the bitterness in his voice. He was looking off toward the garden. She followed his gaze, standing there in the garden was Sebastian, apparently waiting for their return. "Looks like he's gonna want to talk to you. I guess I'd better give him something to talk about." His voice was barely audible. Then suddenly he leaned down, parting her lips with his he began to kiss her. The kiss was soft at first, but then she felt his hand on the sides of her face grabbing at her, pulling her closer. She kissed him back eagerly, lacing her fingers in his hair. The kiss grew into something neither of them had expected. Then, just as suddenly as it had started it was over. Jace had turned and tramped off toward the house with an enormous grin. Clary was left standing there gasping for air when Sebastian appeared at her side.


	3. Chapter 3

Resolution

Jace walked into the manor house unnoticed. Maryse was speaking in a hushed tone to Aline and Isabelle in the kitchen. He skirted around Aline's line of vision. Taking the steps two at a time, he rounded the corner, and made his way down the hall. Alec, who had been poking his head out of his bedroom door, was waiting to pounce on Jace the minute he had the chance. "Jace, hey Jace, wait up." Alec picked up his pace meeting Jace at his door. "Where have you been all day?" I thought maybe we could go eat at Bistrot 54."

"Uh yeah," Jace was pale, his eyes rimmed in red, "Get Isabelle away from Aline and I'll meet you out front in fifteen.

Alec placed his hand on Jace's arm, "What's up? Are you okay?"

"Of course." was all he said as he ducked in his room, closing the door abruptly leaving Alec standing in the hall with a perplexed expression on his face.

"Did you hear me?" Sebastian was waving his hand in front of Clary's face. "I said, I'll kill him!" He began pacing back and forth, but she didn't seem to notice as she reached her hand up slowly touching her lips. A smile crossed her face just before she dashed off, Sebastian following close behind spewing obscenities.

As Clary entered the front door Max greeted her with a thousand questions about the Manga Acquisition's newest edition. After satisfying Max's curiosity and flipping briefly through the comic book, Clary headed up to her room. She peered over her shoulder as she made her way down the hall, glaring at Sebastian who hadn't said a word since they'd entered the house. She stopped at her door, her hand on the knob. Her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest. Sebastian rested his heavy hands on her shoulders, and leaned into her putting his forehead on the top of Clary's hair. She could feel the heat of his breath drift down around her shoulders. "What the hell just happened out there Clary?" He said in a slow deep breath.

She kicked at the door, not knowing what to say. Feeling as if her chest might explode at any moment, she tried taking is a deep breath, but it was jagged and painful.

"Clary, answer me?" His breath was sweet; nauseatingly sweet she felt a wave of dizziness as if she might pass out. She tried to shrug his hands off her shoulders. But they remained, firm and unmoving.

"My name is Jace Herondale." He said smugly as they sat in dimly lit corner of the restaurant.

"Herondale? Isabelle said the name slowly pronouncing each letter as if she had just learned to read.

"What are you talking about Jace?" Alex said uneasily, as he brushed a dark shock of hair out of his eyes.

Isabelle's leaned forward resting her chin on her hand, her expression intensified, "Why do you think you're a Herondale?"

Jace reclined hitching his arm on the back of the booth. "I ran into the quercus oracal  
this afternoon."

Before either of them could respond a short rather chubby looking waitress appeared wearing a pink uniform complete with a white apron and name tag. Jace looked up with a broad smile painted across his face said. "Gretchen, I'm going to have a French dip with sweet potato fries." The waitress bit her lip nervously as she busily wrote down his order.

"And for you sir' she said Alec, not looking up from her pad

.

"I want the smoked Poussin," Isabelle leaned over to Alex pointing at the menu and whispering in his ear, "and my sister will have an organic green salad." Gretchen smiled and hurried off unnoticed.

Alec shook his head in disbelief. He started to open his mouth, but he couldn't think of anything to say.

"I'm almost sure I'm right on this." Jace said examining his nails.

"What makes you think you're related to that ghastly Inquisitor?" Isabelle said, looking around the restaurant for a moment until her eyes rested, on Jace.

"Wait," Alec began, "You were what, out wandering around looking for leprechauns and just happened to run into the Oracal while he was catching some rays?"

"Leprechauns, Alex seriously, you know they never come out when they think you are looking for them." Jase's eyes beamed with delight.

Isabelle cleared her throat, indicating that Gretchen had returned with their food. They ate slowly. Alec and Isabelle never looked up while Jace sat sprawled across his side of the booth flipping fried potatoes in his mouth one at a time like a trained seal.

As Jace tossed the last fry in his mouth he began eyeing Alec. "I saw Mangus today." Alec started choking on his food; his face was a red hot coal. "Where did you run into him?"

Jace picked at a small hole in the table cloth in order to avoid Alex's eyes, "He was in the grove."

"Oh, okay, so let me get this straight, Mangus went with_ you_ to talk to the oracal" He was talking through clenched teeth.

Jace glanced up briefly before continuing to pick at the table cloth, "No not _with_ me, we just ran into each other-"

"Oh yeah because everyone likes hanging out with the woodland folk!"

Isabelle reached over to touch her brother's hand. He recoiled his hand as if touched by a hot poker.

"Fine, whatever, I don't have to explain myself to you." Jace snapped.

Isabella interrupted, "Would you two stop bickering?"

"We're not bickering!" they said in unison, but neither of them would look at one another. Finally, Isabelle got up, paid the check and walked out. Jace and Alec followed slowly behind her like two scolded children.

Her voice was low, "He's not my brother Sebastian. Can't you just back off?" Her voice rose, "Why are you out to get Jace, what did he ever do you?"

Startled at Clary's sudden hostility, Sebastian took several steps back. He leaned on the opposite wall briefly before he sank to the floor resting his arms on his knees; he put his face in his hands. "Clary, are you completely blind?"

Clary whipped around, her jaw set, the tears were beginning to well up in her eyes. She willed herself not to blink. The rhythmic sound of boots clomping on the hard wood floors prevented her from speaking. Maryse was fast approaching, dressed in her Shadowhunting gear. "There's been a problem. I have to go out; I don't want you following me." She eyed Sebastian as she walked off.

Clary glared at Sebastian, very deliberately she said, "Leave us alone." Her tone was final, but Sebastian didn't seem to hear.

"Can't you see how I feel about you?" His voice was just a whisper.

Clary slumped down against her door, shaking her head, "No, this is wrong."

His head popped up eyes blazing. "No! You and Jace are wrong. You and I, we are meant to be, stop trying to find a way out of this, it's inevitable."

"How can you know that?"

"I just do, you have to trust me" his voice trailed off as he looked down the long hall.

"No I don't." Was all Clary could say.

She wanted stick her tongue out, but that might be a bit too childish. He didn't look at all like the dark prince she pictured saving her in her in her dreams.

They must have sat there for an hour in silence before Jace, Isabelle and Alec came clamoring up the stairs. Jace eyed Sebastian before walking over to Clary, offering her his hand; he helped her to her feet.

"Where's mom?" Isabelle broke the silence.

Sebastian looked up, his eyes were moist but his expression was otherwise unreadable. "She gone, called out." Was all he said, eyeing Jace like a boxer in the championship fight.

The five of them walked into the large open room filled with over stuffed sofas. "I'm calling Mangus," Isabella announced.

Alec shot her a hateful glare, but did nothing to stop her.

When Mangus arrived, he was wearing a purple floor length velvet coat, his eyes covered with black eye liner and glitter. Every finger sparkled with a different colored ring, his nails were painted black making his fingers look like they had been dipped in ink. He greeted everyone, saving Alec for last.

With an out stretched hand Alec approached him hesitantly, "High Warlock, it's nice of you to come."

Mangus offered his hand, palm down. "Yes, of course" his lips curling back. "I wouldn't have missed it."

Jace suddenly bound up off the couch, "Okay then let's get this party started."

Rolling his eyes while he shook his head, Mangus snapped his coat tails against his legs and took a seat. He drew in a deep breath, "Aline would you like to join us or would you rather stay hidden behind the desk?"

Shock tinted everyone's face as Aline reluctantly crawled out from under the large dark oak desk. Her hair trailing across her back in long black tendrils. As Jace withdrew, Clary glanced at him sideways. Her head begin to swim as if she had just gotten off the breakdance ride at Astroland. As a child she loved going to the amusement park with Luke and her Mother. In fact, she loved rocking back and forth and would scream as she and Luke spun around, but the feeling she was having now didn't not thrill her one bit.

"I'm sorry," Aline's voice was rough. "I heard voices in the hall and didn't know what to do so I just hid." Amusement flickered across her face, "I hope I'm not intruding."

_Well you are, so why don't you leave_, Clary was thinking, but the words got stuck in her throat as she watched Aline slide across the large Oriental rug and take her place next to Jace wrapping her hands around his muscular, but slender arm. He may have tried to maneuver away form her, but Clary didn't notice.

"So, who called this meeting and why am I here? I have plans," He snapped his sparkling fingers, "Let's make it happen."

Isabelle flounced over to the sofa and planted herself next to Alec who was agonizing over Mangus' plans." We called you here to discuss what the oracal said this afternoon." She said eyeing Aline.

Sebastian drifted toward the window, staring out at the darkness.

Mangus waved his hands as if a gnat had been bothering him. With his lips puckered he snapped "Would you stop the drama? If I'd wanted to watch Grey's Anatomy, I'd set my TiVo," his voice trailed off. "I'm too old for this shit."

Alec hopped up and bolted out of the room sulking.

Jace look up briefly from under his golden mane to watch. He was still standing next to Aline with his fist jammed in his pockets whistling and eyeing the floor.

After a brief pause, Mangus interrupted the silence. "Okay then, if all the hissy fits are over for the evening, I'll give you the breakdown." He related the story of going out to the oak grove to gather some bark from the quercus explaining that he uses it to brew a tea that can remove jinxes. Jace's shoulders stiffened as he continued. Mangus said he was surprised to see Jace there, but that he was more that willing to summon the oracle in order to answer some questions.

It was at that point that Jace turned to Aline his eyes burning.

"Jace," her throat throbbed, "What's wrong?"

His eyes flickered between Aline and Clary. He was biting the inside of his mouth, but he didn't speak.

Mangus heaved himself off the couch and walked across the room. He fingered the heavy curtain as he peered out the window.

"Jace", Aline pleaded," What's going on?"

Clary, who hadn't moved up to this point fell to her knees. Sebastian rushed to comfort her, but before he could reach her side Jace ran head long in to him knocking both of them to the ground.

Aline was screaming as Isabelle skittered to Jace's side, trying to pull him off of Sebastian, but Jace had is arm around Sebastian's neck. Sebastian tried elbowing Jace in the ribs but he was just too fast. Isabelle was knocked to the floor and the two boys began twisting and turning, throwing punches at one another so fast that their fist was a blur.

Clary, very coolly walked over to Aline, the taste of iron and salt in her mouth. She squinted her eyes at the screaming girl, and then without hesitation whacked her so hard that the palm of her hand began to prickle. At that point Aline stopped screaming and stared blankly at Clary, blinking away the tears that were spilling over the edges of her eyes.

Jace froze with the crack of Clary's hand on Aline's cheek. Seizing his opportunity, Sebastian clubbed the fair-haired boy hard enough that he was knocked to the floor. Sebastian staggered but did not lose his footing. He turned to face Clary who was already running to Jace's side. Whipping the blood from his lip on the back of his hand he marched out of the room, down the hall and out the front door.

Isabelle was on her hands and knees trying to stand up when Mangus' had appeared in front of her face. She took his hand and stood up on wobbly legs, bracing herself against Mangus who carefully guided her to a high back chair near by. "When you throw a party Jace you, really go all out." Mangus commented as he stepped over Jace's sprawling body.

Clary helped Jace to a sitting position, blood was trailing down his chin and his eye was already starting to swell. "I do what I can." he smirked.

At that point Alec appeared at the door wearing black leather pants and a faded black t-shirt. Mangus looked up at the tall lanky boy from where he sat," Going somewhere?"

"Yeah, well I thought I'd see if you wanted to go out. It looks like Jace has made a complete mess of things in here." He said as he tromped over to Isabelle, handing her his stele. "Looks like Jace could use some help."

Isabelle placed a healing rune on Jace's arm before handing Alec his stele back.

Aline glared at Clary as she deliberately walked to Jace's side." What the hell just happened? Why is _she _here? She's just you sister, I thought we…"

It was Mangus who cut her short. "My dear girl" He stroked his jacket." I think it's time you got a clue."

She turned to look at Mangus, her face void of expression," This can't be happening. I thought she was his sister." she spoke without anger

"Only in the sense that Clary's father raised him. Jace is not Valentine's son." Mangus spoke, but Aline was already dragging herself out the door.

Mangus stood, slowly; calculatingly he walked over to Alec and Isabelle. Looking down at Alec's hand, he reached out, "Shall we?" He raised his eyes to meet Alec's; a sly smile crossed his face as the three of them emptied the room.

Jace cupped Clary's face in his hands, pulling her so close she could feel his hot sweet breath on her face. At first his lips just brushed hers ever so lightly, his breath becoming uneven. Clary's chest heaved as he pulled her so close that they were on the verge of become one, folding onto one another. His lips become more desperate searching hers for some relief.


End file.
